JamesTay - More Than Best Friends
by Princess Taylor
Summary: James & I are best friends. We always work together, & always have a good time. But then, James developed a crush on me. In this story, the engines, diesels, & cranes have wrist electronics that make them transform into what they are in the series. OCs & school are included in this story. I don't own T&Fs. James & everyone is like in the Thomas movie Thomas & the Magic Railroad.
1. Feelings & Secrets

It was a radiant day on the Island of Sodor. James & I were steaming along the track. We've been best friends ever since we met. We always worked together; always coupling flatbeds & freight cars, always delivering them, & always have a good time.

But James isn't just an engine. He also is a human. So is every engine. They just have wrist electronics that can transform them human to engine or engine to human.

All of the times we were working together, James developed a crush on me. Here's how the story began: James was at his house sleeping. The rays of the sun woke him up. He got ready, & then, he went outside. He pressed the button on his electronic & then turned into an engine.

"Time to get Taylor," said James. He then puffed over to my house. He whistled. I heard it & opened the door. "Hi, James!" I said with a smile. "Hello, Taylor," said James.

I climbed aboard James. He then steamed along to the quarry. "_Oh_..._I_'_m so in love with Taylor_..._how should I tell her_? I hope she won't be upset when I tell her," James thought. I blushed, too as I was in love with James.

"Oh, James," I thought. "I wish I could tell him, but how?" I then thought..."_I just need to be calm_, _cool_, & _collected_..." Moments later, we arrived at the quarry. "Alright, let's get to work," I said. Then, Louise & Emily came in. "Hello," they both said.

"Hi," I said. "Hello," said James. "James, I gotta bring over the supply cart so we can load your freight cars. BRB," I said. "Alright, be careful," James said.

Emily looked closely at James face, & his face was a beautiful shade of red. "James, are you in love with Taylor?" asked Emily. James blushed deeper, not knowing what to say.

Until 10 seconds later, he spoke. "Y-yes," he said softly. "I do. But please don't tell anyone!" Emily & Louise gasped. "Aww...this is so cute," Louise cooed in a babyish voice. "James & Taylor, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," teased Emily. "Shut up..." said James.

The 2 female engines giggled. "Oh, James, we're just kidding; chill out, dude," said Emily. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," said James. Then, I came back with the supply cart. "Alright, James. I'm back," I said. "Taylor!" shouted a female voice. It was Valarie who came running over to where I was.

"Oh, hi, Valarie!" I said, happily. "Hey, Taylor. Hey, James. Hey Louise & Emily," said Valarie. "Hi," the engines said. "May I help you with that, T?" Valarie offered politely. "Sure, thanks!" I said. Then, Valarie & I unloaded the supply cart. Later we finished unloading the supply cart. "Thanks, Valarie. You're a good gal," I said.

Valarie giggled. "Thanks, Taylor. Gotta go. I have to get Maxine's cars filled. Bye!" said Valarie as she ran away. "Bye! See ya later," I said.

"See ya, Emily & Louise!" Then James puffed away. "Should we just tell Thomas, Rosie, Percy, Gordon, & Henry?" asked Louise. "Well, we're all friends...I'm sure James will understand," said Emily.

Then, the 2 engines puffed away. Later, they found the other engines. "Guys, guys! We have to tell you something!" said Emily. "What is it?" said Thomas.

Emily whispered to Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Gordon, Henry: "James is in love with Taylor." Everyone gasped. "Really?" asked Rosie. "Yeah, he told us," said Louise.

"Ha, I knew it," said Gordon. "No you didn't," said Henry. "Yes, I did...I knew it from the beginning," said Gordon. "Right," Percy said sarcastically.

Gordon scoffed. "I can't believe that James likes Taylor," said Thomas. "Yeah," said Emily. Then they saw James coming. Louise gasped. "Everyone, play cool," said Louise.

James steamed in. "Oh, uh, hello, James," said Thomas. "Hello, Thomas," said James. "Hello, guys," I said. "Hi," everyone else said. "Why is everyone looking at us strangely?" I asked.

"Umm...James, we're sorry, but we told Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Gordon, & Henry," said Emily. "Emily! Louise!" said James. "Aww, c'mon. We're all friends here, right?" said Louise. "Tell you what?" I asked. "Oh...uh...n-nothing!" James stammered.

"Are you sure? Because you've been acting strangely lately," I said. "Oh...me? No, I-I'm fine!" James said. "Taylor, there's something James wanted to tell you," said Emily.

"Really, what?" I asked curiously. "Uhh..." James was speechless. He blushed as red as a strawberry. "Taylor, c-could we talk into someplace more private?" James asked nervously.

"Oh...okay," I said. "I'll see you later," said James. Then, James puffed to Tidmouth Sheds. He activated himself back into a human.

"What did you want to tell me, James?" I asked. James blushed, inhaled & exhaled sharply. "Taylor, you & I have been best friends for a while, right? And also...as we worked together, I developed a crush on..." James stopped at his sentence.

"Who?" I asked. He waited 10 seconds then took another deep breath. "Y-you," he said. I froze, & blushed. "M-me?" I asked. "Yes..." James said.

"Oh, James," I said. "I-I'm in love with you, too." I then hugged James. James blushed deeply this time. He then hugged back.

Then, we both seperated. I then got up on tip-toes since James was a bit taller than me, & gave him a quick, but soft little kiss.

"T-thanks, Taylor," said James. "I-I guess we're more than best friends, right?" James asked. I giggled, & nodded my head 'yes'.

"Yes, James. More than best friends," I said. We both giggled. "Come on, we should get back to work," said James. "Right," he said. James pressed his transformation button & transformed into an engine. "Climb aboard, Taylor," said James. "Thanks, James," I said. Then, we went to the quarry, going back to work.


	2. Emily's Getting Nosy

Ever since that James & I were in the shed talking, Emily wanted to know what was going on. "What is going on between James & Taylor?" she thought.

Until, Charlie puffed up. "Hi, Emily! What'cha doing?" said the purple engine. Emily blinked. "Juuuust wondering about James & Taylor," she responded.

"What about them?" Charlie asked. "Well, James told me that he likes Taylor...I think they might date...I NEED to know!" she said.

"Uh...Em, are you getting a bit, how should I say this...nosy?" Charlie asked. Emily scoffed. "No! I'm just curious, that's all," said Emily in a mature voice. Then, she saw James on the far track.

"Uhh...I-I'll see you later, I got to pick up my coaches." Emily said as she puffed away quickly. "Hmm...that was weird," Charlie said to himself.

Maxine saw Emily puffing really fast. She thundered pass Maxine. "Whoa! Emily! Slow down!" she said. "Sorry, Maxine! But I am really busy!" she yelled back to Maxine.

The construction site was right there & Jack & Alfie were working. They both saw Emily. "Whoa...why is she in a rush?" Jack said to Alfie. "I dunno," Alfie responded.

Then, Emily stopped just in time. There was a tiny shed next to her. She puffed straight, & went backwards to the little shed to 'observe' James & I.

James & I were picking up coaches. Then as we were done, I gave James a hug, & a kiss on the cheek. Emily gasped excitedly. "I knew it!" she whispered. Rosie then steamed along. She stopped as she heard Emily's voice.

"Emily, is that you?" the lavender engine asked. "Uh...n-no! This isn't Emily...leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Emily said, in a fake foriegn accent. "Em, I know that's you," Rosie said. "Okay, okay...it's me," said Emily as she steamed out of the shed.

"Why are you in that shed?" Rosie asked. "Uh..." said Emily. "Oooh...I know. You're 'observing' James & Taylor. You're getting nosy, Emily," said Rosie. Emily didn't speak.

Until..."Uh...no! I'm just curious...that's all. And I think I found evidence that they are dating," Emily said. "How?" Rosie asked. "I saw Taylor hugging James & giving him a kiss on the cheek," Emily told Rosie. Rosie squealed.

"Really? OMG! Can I watch with you...I mean...because I'm curious?" Rosie said. "Sure, c'mon!" Emily said as the two were puffing & giggling.

Later, James & I picked up & delivered Marissa's coaches. The orange engine beamed. "Thanks, guys!" she said happily. "Your welcome, Marissa," I said.

"Come on, James. We have to pick up & deliver ingredients to the bakery," I said. "Right," James responded. We both were doing our job. Emily & Rosie were following us. Then, the light blue the twins, Flo & Mo puffed up to them.

"Hi!" they both said. "Hi!" Emily & Rosie said. "What're you doing?" Flo asked. "We're observing James & Taylor because we think they're dating. Not nosy, just curious. right, Rosie?" said Emily. "Right," said Rosie.

"Ooh! Can we come?" the twins asked in unison. "Sure!" said Rosie & Emily. The 4 female engines giggled & wiggled. James & I got the ingredients for the bakery.

Later, we delivered the ingredients to the bakery. We then left. "I NEED MORE EVIDENCE!" Emily thought firmly. The 4 female engines were puffing with all their might.

Then they stopped with sparks flying. "Geez, I'm so tired," said Rosie. "Yeah," said Flo & Mo. "Oh, well, we catched up to them," said Emily. "Mm-hmm!" said Rosie.


End file.
